I Fell For The Strong You
by Waarst
Summary: Ada alasan dibalik sikap mereka yang amat berlawanan. Soonyoung yang hyper karena ingin menarik perhatian Jihoon dan Jihoon yang dingin karena tak ingin direpotkan oleh kecemburuan fans Soonyoung. Ditambah satu hal lagi, Jihoon punya seorang malaikat yang harus ia jaga. SEVENTEEN FF! SoonHoon! Chan! Other SVT member! GS! Chap 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

"Pendaftar nomor urut 166, 167, 168, 169. Silahkan masuk."

Pria paruh baya dengan setelan _casual_ muncul dari sebuah ruangan berpintu coklat sambil membawa c _lipboard_. Beberapa orang kemudian mengikutinya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Seorang _yeoja_ tampak mengusap tangannya berkali-kali. Mengekspresikan kegugupan luar biasa yang sedang menderanya. Bisa dikatakan, hari ini adalah saat terpenting dalam hidupnya. Dan mengingat alasannya membuat _yeoja_ bersurai ungu ini bertambah gugup.

Kini, ia berada di ruang tunggu tempat seleksi siswa baru School of Performing Art –sekolah seni terfavorit se-Korea Selatan- yang biasa dikenal SOPA. Di sekitarnya tampak beberapa siswa yang menunggu dengan rasa gugup yang sama. Ada yang bernyanyi pelan, mempraktikkan gerakan _dance_ , mempraktikkan naskah drama, dan lain-lain.

"Pendaftar nomor urut 170, 171, 172, 173. Silahkan bersiap-siap."

Seorang _namja_ berambut pirang –yang duduk tepat disebelah _yeoja_ itu- mendadak berdiri dari duduknya, " _Omooo_! Selanjutnya adalah giliran kita, Jun- _ah,_ Seokmin- _ah_! Astaga, bagaimana bisa kita diseleksi dalam waktu yang sama? Apa ini yang namanya takdir? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya semua iniii!"

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di kepala si _namja_ pirang, "Dasar berlebihan! Itu karena nomor urut kita berurutan! _Ne_ _o ppaboya_ Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Yak! _Appo_! Apa harus memukulku sekeras itu, eoh?!"

"Tentu saja! Agar otakmu itu bisa bekerja lebih cepat!"

"Ya! Kau bilang aku lamban?!"

" _Aniyo_. Kau sendiri yang bilang barusan, Kwon. Mengaku, ya?"

"YAK! Lee Seokmin!" Soonyoung –si _namja_ pirang- menjambak rambut temannya dengan beringas.

"Aw! Aw! Lepaskan aku, Young! Oke, oke, aku minta maaaaf!"

Si _yeoja_ bersurai ungu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua _namja_ itu. Rasa gugup yang melambung tinggi tadi pun sedikit berkurang. Setidaknya, ia sudah mendapatkan kembali kemantapan hatinya.

"Haish, kalian ini! Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk. Jangan buang-buang waktu dengan pertengkaran tak berguna! Lebih baik bersiap-siap," _namja_ lainnya yang memakai kacamata hitam mendecak kesal. Berkali-kali ia menghentakkan kakinya.

Soonyoung memperhatikan gerak-gerik temannya itu, "Eoh, kau juga gugup, Jun? _Aigoo_... Aku kira seorang Wen Junhui takkan pernah merasa gugup,"

"Aku ini 'kan juga manusia, Young,"

Tepat setelah yang bernama Jun menjawab, pria-membawa- _clipboard_ keluar dari pintu coklat tadi. Junhui dan si _yeoja_ bersurai ungu langsung menoleh pada pria tersebut.

" _Kajja._ Ini giliran kita," gumam Junhui.

Si _yeoja_ bersurai ungu lebih dulu memasuki ruangan berpintu coklat itu dengan percaya diri. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada kedua _namja_ tadi yang telah mengurangi rasa gugup menyebalkan itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, si _yeoja_ bersurai ungu, Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Jun berdiri sejajar menghadap meja yang dihadiri empat orang juri.

" _Ireumi mwoyeo_?" tanya seorang juri berperawakan dingin.

"Lee Jihoon, nomor urut 177,"

 _Jadi, nama_ yeoja _manis itu Lee Jihoon. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak gugup lagi. Syukurlah, rencanaku tadi berhasil. Meski harus mendapat pukulan dari si Seokmin sialan itu, aku senang membantunya. Walaupun ia tidak menyadarinya._ Soonyoung membatin.

Ternyata, di ruang tunggu tadi Soonyoung sengaja bertingkah konyol demi membantu Lee Jihoon –si _yeoja_ bersurai ungu- yang tadi dia perhatikan tampak sangat gugup. Astaga, sungguh tak disangka.

"Hei, nak! Kau dengar? Hei, aku tanya, siapa namamu?"

"Eh, _jeo_ , _jeosonghamnida_!" Soonyoung tersadar dan membungkuk canggung, "Ah iya, saya Kwon Soonyoung, nomor urut 178,"

Juri ber- _nametag_ Oh Sehun itu mendelik kesal. _Huh, berani sekali dia melamun disaat seleksi._ Batin Sehun. Tak begitu peduli, ia melanjutkan menanyai peserta lainnya.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari kau."ia menunjuk Jihoon, "Silahkan tampilkan kelebihanmu yang membuatmu percaya diri untuk mendaftar di sini," ucap Sehun dingin.

Jihoon mengangguk singkat. Mengambil nafas sebentar dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _I call you baby, baby's called my happines_

 _I just want it simple, simple_

 _I want it simple_

Soonyoung terperangah, begitu pula Junhui dan Seokmin. Bahkan Sehun pun melepas raut dinginnya tanpa sadar. Lagu bermakna indah itu sangat pas dinyanyikan oleh suara Jihoon yang khas. Dan disaat lagu berakhir, keheningan membungkus ruangan. Semua orang seolah terlarut oleh lagunya.

"Um, aku pikir aku belum pernah mendengar lagu itu. Apa judulnya?" juri ber- _nametag_ Do Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Judulnya 'Simple', aku membuatnya sendiri,"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Bagaimana bisa dengan bakat seperti ini seorang Lee Jihoon tidak dikenal? Lebih membingungkan lagi, di riwayat hidup yang Kyungsoo pegang, tertulis bahwa Lee Jihoon hanyalah siswi lulusan SMP biasa dan tak pernah mengikuti kompetisi apapun.

Sehun mendengus tak percaya, "Huh, kau serius itu buatanmu sendiri? Tidak... menjiplak?" desis Sehun tajam.

Jihoon mengangguk mantap, "Plagiat adalah tindakan paling hina dan memalukan di dunia kreasi. Dan saya tak mungkin menodai karya saya dengan itu. Percayalah,"

Soonyoung dan semua orang disana spontan mengangguk. Tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi dari Lee Jihoon, kejujuran tercermin jelas dalam setiap perkataannya.

 **.**

Maka... mulai saat itu... hati Kwon Soonyoung hanya terpaut pada satu orang...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : I Fell For The Strong You**

 **Cast : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoug, Lee Chan, Wen Junhui, Lee Seokmin –dan akan bertambah sepanjang cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family.**

 **Rate : T- (?)**

 **Disclaimer : The cast belong to Pledis Ent. The plot is inspired by a comic whose belong to Koizumi Ren sensei. But, the story absolutely mine.**

 **Warning : GS, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR, RnR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika dihitung, sudah genap setahun Jihoon bersekolah di SOPA –sekolah kebanggannya. Dan hari ini tepat seminggu ia menjadi siswi kelas 2.

Disaat yang lain membuat kelompok untuk saling bertukar bekal dan bercengkrama, Jihoon selalu makan sendirian pada jam istirahat siang. Selalu begitu. Daripada merasa kesepian, Jihoon lebih sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sepulang sekolah.

"Um, sepertinya bahan-bahan makanan di rumah sudah hampir habis. Aku harus mampir ke minimarket setelah kerja," gumam Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengunyah bekalnya, "Karena sekarang hari Rabu, berarti minimarket SVT ya? Aku ingat disana ada diskon-"

" YAK! Kwon Soonyoung! KEMBALIKAAANN!" suara 4 oktaf milik seorang _namja_ menginterupsi lamunan Jihoon.

Jihoon meringis karena telinganya yang berdenging. Ingin sekali rasanya Jihoon melempar sepatunya kepada Lee Seokmin – _namja_ dengan suara kelewat tinggi tu. Tapi ia masih tau diri untuk tidak mencari masalah pada minggu pertama ini.

"Aku hanya minta sedikit saja masa tidak boleh? Huh, kau pelit sekali pada temanmu, Seokmin- _ah_!" yang bernama Kwon Soonyoung memasang tampang merajuk, dengan kimbab –milik Seokmin- yang masih tinggal setengah di tangannya.

"Sedikit kau bilang, Young? Bahkan, bekalku sudah habis karenamu!"

Soonyoung nyengir konyol, "Habisnya, kimbab buatan ibumu enak sekali!" ia menepuk pelan bahu Seokmin yang mendengus kesal, "Lagipula, aku 'kan jarang makan masakan rumahan. Hanya bisa makan masakan instan yang mudah disiapkan. Terkadang, malah hanya sempat _delivery_ saja. Kau tidak kasihan padaku, huh?" Soonyoung mengakhiri penjelasan sepanjang jalan kenangan itu dengan memasang tampang sedih dibuat-buat.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Makan bekalmu sendiri sana!"

"Ya, kau benar-benar marah? _Aigoo_ ~ Kalau seperti itu, kau bisa dikira _uke_ PMS loh~"

 **BUGH!**

Sebuah kamus Korea-Inggris –yang bisa kalian bayangkan tebalnya- mengenai muka Soonyoung dengan sukses. Ya, sukses membuat Soonyoung merasa pusing di kepala dan nyeri di wajah secara bersamaan, sehingga meredam suara berisiknya untuk-

"YAK, _APPOO_! Awas kau KUDAAA!"

-sementara

"Biar tau rasa! Itu balasan menghabiskan bekalku dan menghina posisi ku sebagai _seme_!" Seokmin berlari, lalu berlindung dibalik Junhui.

 _Namja_ yang akrab disapa Jun itu mendelik malas, "Kalian ini, cobalah untuk tidak berisik. Teman-teman jadi terganggu karena kalian, sadar tidak, eoh?" bersahabat sejak SMP dengan kedua sahabat _childish_ -nya ini membuat seorang Wen Junhui harus banyak bersabar.

Jihoon saja tak habis pikir, mereka sudah kelas 2 SMU, tetapi tingkah mereka lebih rusuh dari murid _playgroup_!

"Si Soonyoung yang cari masalah!"

Soonyoung memberi Seokmin _death glare_ , bukan balasan ejekan seperti biasa – _dancer_ itu sudah lelah berdebat ternyata. Seokmin malah mencibir, seakan berkata bahwa _death glare_ Soonyoung sama sekali tak berdampak apa-apa baginya.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan mulai ribut lagi," lerai Jun, "Nah, Soonyoung- _ah_ , lain kali habiskan bekalmu dulu sebelum mengambil milik orang lain. Dan kau Seokmin- _ah_ , kalau masih lapar ambil saja bekalku ini. Kebetulan aku punya dua. Yang satunya dibawakan oleh Minghao,"

"Wah, Jun. Bahkan ia membawakanmu bekal. Kapan kau akan menembaknya? Aku jadi kasihan pada Minghao. Jangan membuatnya menunggu, Jun," celetukan Seokmin sukses membuat wajah Jun memerah.

Xu Minghao, siswi kelas 1 di SOPA, sekaligus teman masa kecil Jun yang ia sukai sejak lama. Tapi, Jun masih terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada _yeoja_ imut nan polos itu. Saat ditanya mengapa, Jun memberi alasan _klise_ ; _aku hanya tak ingin merusak hubungan persahabatan kami_. Dan sahabatnya –Seokmin dan Soonyoung- yang mendengar hanya akan mendelik jengah.

"Belum tentu ia menyukaiku, Lee," Jun menghela napas berat, "Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara lagi dan habiskan saja bekalmu,"

Seokmin memberi dua jempol. Tanpa disuruh pun ia sudah melahap nasi kari dalam kotak bekal itu dengan rakus. Masakan buatan ibu Jun memang tak kalah enaknya dengan masakan _eomma_ -nya sendiri!

.

 **Klangg~**

.

Tak sengaja Jihoon menyenggol sendok makannya. _Oh shit, sendok sialan._ Umpat Jihoon dalam hati. Saat akan menunduk untuk mengambilnya, sendok itu terlempar lebih jauh karena tertendang seseorang. _Triple shit_. Rasanya perempatan sudah muncul di dahi Jihoon. Ia mendelik kesal menatap pelaku yang menendang sendoknya –Kwon Soonyoung.

"Ehm, ini, sendok milikmu, Jihoon- _ah_? _Mian_ , tak sengaja tertendang. Sepertinya kotor, jadi tidak usah dipakai dulu. Atau... kau mau pakai sendokku?" Soonyoung berucap panjang dan sangat cepat hingga Jihoon berpersepsi mungkin bisa menyamai KTX.

" _Dwasseo_ , aku bawa sumpit." gumam Jihoon –yang terdengar ketus.

"Oh, baiklah," Soonyoung tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, melihat senyum itu hati Jihoon menghangat. Untung saja Jihoon masih bisa mengontrol ekspresi datar wajahnya sehingga rona merah di pipi seputih susu itu tak disadari Soonyoung.

Tak sengaja, mata sipit Soonyoung melirik isi bekal Jihoon, dan itu membuatnya-

" _OMO_! Ini bekal karakter, kan?! Jihoon buat sendiri, yaaa? _Aigoo~ Neomu kyeoptaaaa_!"

–memekik kencang seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang bertemu idolanya. Heol, _namja_ ini benar-benar OOC, dan Jihoon hanya bisa ternganga heran.

Soonyoung menatap kotak bekal Jihoon dengan mata berbinar. Terdapat nasi yang dibentuk seperti kelinci, tumis ayam yang ditata rapi menjadi kepala beruang dan telur serta salad yang menyerupai penguin. Yah, Soonyoung tak salah, itu memang sangat imut.

"Uhm, Jihoon- _ah_. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bareng?"

" _Shirreo_. Aku tak ingin diganggu." jawab Jihoon –kali ini benar-benar ketus.

Soonyoung mengerjab kaget, tak menyangka mendapat jawaban seperti itu, "Eh? O, oh, _arraseo_ , hehehe," Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, " _Mi, mian_ , kalau aku menganggu," ia pun berbalik kecewa.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Kwon! Makanya, jangan sembarangan minta bekal orang! Hahahaha!" Tawa keras Seokmin pun meledak melihat tampang menyedihkan sahabatnya.

"Berisik kau kuda!" Soonyoung cemberut. Ia menarik bangku dihadapan Seokmin, duduk disana dan memakan bekalnya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Sesekali, mencuri sesendok makanan dari kotak bekal Jun.

 _Apa kelakuanku itu mengganggunya_? _Kwon Soonyoung_! _Seharusnya kau berpikir sebelum bertindak_! _Tapi, aku 'kan hanya ingin mengajaknya berbicara_. _Duh_ , _bagaimana jika ia tidak suka melihatku dan menjauhiku_?ANDWE! _Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi_! _Huwaa_ ,eomma~ Batin Soonyoung berlebihan. Hah, dasar _drama queen_. -_-

Jihoon melanjutkan memakan bekal seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Setelah beberapa suap, Jihoon berhenti dan melirik Soonyoung dari sudut matanya. Ia menghela nafas kasar. Sebenarnya, bukan maksud Jihoon untuk bersikap dingin pada _namja_ kelebihan energi itu. Hanya saja...

" _Igo mwoya_?! Si culun itu sok jual mahal sekali pada _uri_ Soonyoung- _ie_! Ia pikir ia siapa, eoh?!" Seulgi – _yeoja_ yang duduk tepat dibelakang Jihoon- mendecih kasar.

" _Keurae_! Beraninya ia bersikap seperti itu pada Soonyoung- _ie_! Dasar culun tak tau diri!" timpal _yeoja_ ber- _nametag_ Yerim cukup pelan, hingga –dengan sengaja- hanya mereka berdua dan Jihoon yang bisa mendengar.

Jihoon meletakkan sumpit dengan keras. Ia buru-buru menutup kotak bekalnya –yang masih bersisa banyak. Tampaknya, _yeoja_ bermarga Lee ini sudah kehilangan nafsu makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

19.00 KST

Jam segini, Jihoon baru saja kembali dari cafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Setelah itu, sesuai rencana tadi, _yeoja_ ini mampir di minimarket SVT. Barulah setelahnya Jihoon menjemput Chan di tempat penitipan anak.

Di perjalanan ke tempat Chan, tak terhitung batu dan kaleng malang yang Jihoon tendang tanpa ampun, " _Damn it_!" kata kasar itu terlontar untuk kesekian kali dari mulut Jihoon. Mungkin jika ibunya mendengar, Jihoon akan mendapat cubitan sayang di pipi gembilnya.

Wajar saja, Jihoon masih kesal dengan Seulgi dan Yerim. Andai Jihoon tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin tamparan dan jambakan tak terlelakkan lagi. Jihoon meremas tali kantung belanjaannya dengan kuat. Tak peduli dengan tangannya yang mulai berjejak merah.

"Dasar, Kwon –TIDAK PEKA- Soonyoung! Ugh, aku benar-benar membencinya!"

Nah, inilah alasan sikap dingin Jihoon pada Soonyoung. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tak mengerti, betapa merepotkannya rasa cemburu para _yeoja_ centil yang mengaku sebagai _fans_ -nya itu!Yah, di luar dugaan, Soonyoung itu populer. Hal yang wajar, mengingat ia memiliki bakat _dance_ yang luar biasa. Hingga berkali-kali menjuarai berbagai kompetensi _dance_ yang mengharumkan nama sekolah –dan namanya sendiri.

Jihoon menghela napas kasar, mencoba mengusir perasaan buruknya. Ugh, sebenarnya Jihoon sangat benci direpotkan oleh hal-hal tidak penting seperti kejadian tadi. Karena...

"Hoon- _ie noona_!"

... karena hidup Jihoon berputar dengan berpusat hanya pada adikknya.

Jihoon tersenyum manis lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah di hadapannya, "Chan- _ie_ lama menunggu _noona_ , hm?"

" _Aniyo_!" Chan –yang menyandang sebuah ransel coklat- menggeleng imut.

"Tidak ada barang yang tertinggal?" Chan menggeleng lagi, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang sekarang!" Jihoon berdiri tegak lalu menggandeng tangan Chan, " _Kajja uri_ Chan- _ie~_ " ucap Jihoon dengan irama yang tidak teridentifikasi.

" _Ne, kajja uli_ Hoon- _ie_ _noona_ ~" Chan mengulang perkataan Jihoon dengan ekspresi menggemaskannya, ditambah bumbu-bumbu cadel ala anak kecil. Jihoon jadi tak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi gembil itu. Chan terkikik geli ketika napas Jihoon terasa menggelitik pipinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bersenandung ria, didominasi oleh Jihoon tentunya. Ketika giliran Chan bernyanyi, Jihoon menggigit bibir menahan tawa. Chan bernyanyi dengan cepat dan irama yang hampir tak dikenali –persis seperti lirik _rap_. Akhirnya mereka menghentikan acara bernyanyi itu –karena Jihoon hanya akan terbahak jika tetap dilanjutkan.

"Bagaimana sekolah Chan- _ie_ hari ini, hum?"

Itu pertanyaan yang biasa dilontarkan orang tua pada anaknya. Namun, karena ibunya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, dan ayahnya yang harus bolak-balik keluar kota untuk bekerja, membuat Jihoon harus mengantikan peran mereka bagi Chan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Walau sulit, Jihoon sama sekali tak merasa terbebani.

"Hali ini Chan- _ie_ belmain dengan Camuel, teman balu di kelac Chan- _ie_. Camuel datang dali lual negli. Dia banyak celita tentang cekolahnya dan lumahnya di cana. Dia juga celita tentang tempat-tempat indah di cana. Ceeluuu cekalii!" Chan merentangkan lengannya. Mengekspresikan imbuhan sangat pada kata seru.

Jihoon membelai rambut Chan penuh sayang, "Seharian ini Chan- _ie_ jadi anak baik, kan?"

"Tentu caja! Chan- _ie_ 'kan cudah beljanji pada _noona_ untuk tidak nakal. Dan _noona_ bilang ingkal janji itu tidak baik!" titah Chan tegas. Membuktikan bahwa Jihoon benar-benar mengajarkan Chan dengan baik, "Eh iya, Hoon- _ie_ noona, tadi ada ulangan matematika, teluc Chan- _ie_ dapat celatuc!"

"Woah, benarkah? Chan- _ie_ memang adik _noona_ yang paaaliiing pintar sedunia!" Jihoon mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Chan tersenyum lebar. Merasa bangga telah berhasil menuai pujian dari _noona_ kesayangannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, _noona_ akan memberi Chan- _ie_ hadiah karena sudah jadi anak pintar! _Eotte_?"

Mata Chan membulat lucu. Ia langsung menerjang Jihoon dengan pelukan. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang tak henti bersorak, " _Mancae_ ~" ayolah, seluruh anak kecil di dunia pasti akan bahagia ketika mendengar kata 'hadiah', tak terkecuali Chan, "Hadiah apa, _noona_?"

"Hmm, apa ya? Chan- _ie_ maunya apa? Akan _noona_ kabulkan apapun yang Chan- _ie_ inginkan!"

"Eh, _jeongmal_?" Jihoon mengangguk, " _Yakco_?" Chan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, meminta ikrar perjanjian dari _noona_ -nya itu.

Jihoon menautkan jari mereka berdua, pertanda mensahkan perjanjian tadi, " _Yakso_! Tapi tidak boleh berlebihan, ya!"

Bukan tanpa alasan, Jihoon baru saja menerima gaji dari kerja sambilannya. Lagipula, sudah lama ia tidak membelikan Chan hadiah –yang notabenenya bukanlah tipe anak kecil yang selalu merengek meminta sesuatu.

"Jadi, Chan- _ie_ mau hadiah apa? Mobil-mobilan? Robot? Es Krim?" Jihoon mendaftar sederet permintaan anak kecil lainnya, "Ayo, sebutkan apa saja!" _yeoja_ itu tersenyum manis.

"Chan- _ie_ mau hadiahnya... _Eomma_ cepat cembuh!"

Seketika senyum manis Jihoon terganti dengan seulas senyum pahit, "Eh, Chan- _ie_ tidak mau mainan? Mainan Chan- _ie_ 'kan tidak banyak. Tidak mau es krim? Chan- _ie_ juga sudah lama tidak makan es krim, kan?" pancing Jihoon mencoba mengalihkan permintaan Chan.

Chan menggeleng, ia sama sekali tak ingin semua hal yang dikatakan Jihoon. Chan tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ia hanya pernah beberapa kali merasakan kelezatan es krim –bahkan Chan sudah lupa perbedaan rasa coklat, stroberi dan vanila. Atau kenyataan bahwa ia hanya punya satu mainan –robot pemberian ayahya saat ulang tahun yang ke-3.

"Chan- _ie_ cuma mau _eomma_ kembali ke lumah. Coalnya, Chan- _ie_ lindu cekali pelukan _eomma_ yang cangaaat hangat. Chan- _ie_ juga lindu cekali makan macakan _eomma_ yang lebih enak dali yang lain. Teluc, kalau _eomma_ cudah cehat, _appa_ dan Hoon- _ie noona_ tidak pellu lagi bekelja tellalu kelac untuk membayal lumah cakit. Kita bica belkumpul dan belmain cepelti dulu lagi... Makanya, Chan- _ie_ cuma mau _eomma_ cepat cembuh, _noona_..."

Hati Jihoon bergemuruh hebat. Meski Chan hanyalah anak kecil, tapi Jihoon bisa merasakan ketulusan di balik permintaan sederhananya itu. Dan amat menyakitkan ketika Jihoon menyadari mereka memiliki harapan yang sama. _Harapan agar ibunya segera sembuh_.

Mata Jihoon terasa memanas. Buru-buru ia menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar. _Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis di depan Chan. Aku harus terlihat kuat agar kelak dia menjadi sosok yang kuat juga._ Batin Jihoon tegas.

"Kalau Chan- _ie_ memang ingin itu, _noona_ pasti akan berusaha mengabulkan permintaan Chan- _ie_ ," Jihoon menyeka matanya dan mencoba tersenyum. Meski air mata belum bisa berhenti mengalir, "Belajarlah dengan giat dan jadi anak baik, ya! Jadi, kalau besar nanti Chan- _ie_ bisa membanggakan _eomma, appa_ dan _noona_!"

Chan mengangguk semangat, "Chan- _ie_ ingin cepat becal, _noona._ Cupaya Chan- _ie_ bica melawat _eomma_ dengan baik. Teluc, Chan- _ie_ ingin bekelja dan mengumpulkan uang. Lalu mengajak _appa, eomma_ dan Hoon- _ie noona_ pelgi jalan-jalan ke lual negeli sana, ke tempat-tempat indah yang dicelitakan Camuel!"

 **.**

Sore itu, matahari terbenam dengan sangat indah membawa sebuah harapan dari sepasang saudara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo**_ **,** _ **Reader-deul**_ **! (emang ada yg mau baca ff ini?xD)** _ **Welcome to my debut**_ **FF! *prokprok* Ini ff debut ku, tapi malah remake, maafkeun aku~ TAT Ya, karakter Jihoon yang dingin dan** **beberapa** **alur cerita disini terinspirasi dari komik buatan Koizumi Ren** _ **sensei**_ **. Dan aku sengaja buat judul yang sama untuk menghargai karya** _ **sensei**_ **. ^_^ Komiknya bagus lo! Silahkan dibaca! /promosi/:3 Oya, melihat interaksi antara Jihoon dan Chan di sini aku jadi teringat ff** _ **The Secret**_ **karya kak Yara Aileen. Sumpah demi apapun, itu ff bagus bngeutt, aku aja sampe nangis bacanya! Silahkan dibaca! /promosilagi/xD Nah, aku ini masih amatir dalam hal per-FF-an(?)** _ **So**_ **, mohon bantuan** _ **readers**_ **semua untuk memberi kritik ann saran terhadap kelanjutan ff ini yaaa~ :D Last, review** _ **juseyo**_ **~ *aegyobarengvernon* /** _ **readers**_ **muntah/:v**

 **PS.1: To my lovely sister (HealingLove) nih, udh di post. Janji lu ngereview paling panjang kan? Awas, klo engga ya... :v**

 **PS.2: Orang tuanya Jihoon siapa ya? Ada yang bisa nebak?:D *Clue: SVT member**


	2. Chapter 2

" _This time, we learn about narative text. The social function of narative text is..._ "

Disaat Hong Jisoo –guru bahasa Inggris di kelas Jihoon- menerangkan, hanya beberapa siswa yang serius memperhatikan. Selebihnya mengobrol, bermain _game_ di ponsel, bahkan ada yang tertidur dengan _headset_ menyumpal telinganya (sekedar informasi itu Kwon Soonyoung). Mereka bosan. Ditambah hembusan angin musim gugur di siang yang teduh. Rasa kantuk tak tertahankan lagi. Hampir seisi kelas menguap beberapa kali tiap semenit (sekilas terlihat seperti sedang paduan suara).

" _Who can give me an example of narative text_?" Tiba-tiba Jisoo bertanya.

Soonyoung langsung duduk tegak meski setengah dirinya masih di alam bawah sadar. Seluruh siswa pun menahan napas. Ketegangan menyelimuti kelas yang awalnya seribut pasar ikan itu. Tak ada satu pun yang berani menjawab –lebih tepatnya tak tahu akan menjawab apa.

" _Fairy tale_." Suara datar Jihoon memecah keheningan.

" _Great, Miss_ Lee!" Jisoo tersenyum, " _Then, the generic structure of narative text is..._ "

Seisi kelas lantas menghela napas lega. Ingatkan mereka untuk mentraktir Jihoon nanti karena telah menyelamatkan mereka dari pertanyaan maut Jisoo. Yah, cuma Jihoon yang benar-benar memperhatikan pelajaran _._

" _So, in narative text we will use action verb in past tense or verb 2_." Jisoo mengakhiri penjelasannya, " _Do you understand, class_?"

" _Yes_ , _Saem_!" Koor seluruh siswa serempak (padahal mereka sama sekali tak tahu apapun yang diterangkan Jisoo tadi).

" _Is there any question_?"

" _No, Saem_!" Kali ini di sambut gelengan kompak. Jisoo tersenyum puas. Tanpa menyadari suaranya telah terbuang sia-sia selama dua jam terakhir. Pelajaran terakhir hari ini pun usai. Kelas semakin bertambah ribut menunggu bel pulang berbunyi.

Jisoo menatap jam tangan bermerek yang melingkar di tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Jisoo berseru, " _Attention class_! _I have something to tell you_." Para siswa lantas menyimpan celotehan mereka sejenak, "Untuk minggu depan, _Saem_ tidak bisa mengajar kalian karena ada masalah keluarga. _So_..."

"AH! Ulangan minggu depan dibatalkan 'kan, s _aem_?" Potong Seokmin cepat dan kelewat semangat.

Jisoo tersenyum miris, "Ulangan yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, yah..." Ia menghela napas putus asa, "Dengan sangat berat hati... _saem_ batalkan."

" _MANSAEEE_!"

Hampir seluruh siswa bersorak, bahkan beberapa memukul meja dengan histeris saking senangnya –sebut saja mereka Soonyoung dan Seokmin. _Well_ , sebagian besar dari mereka memang tidak menyukai pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Sebenarnya, mereka lebih memilih bolos daripada mengikuti pelajaran ini. Namun, menatap wajah Jisoo yang begitu teduh membuat hati seluruh siswa luluh dan memilih bertaubat untuk sesaat.

"TAPI, sebagai GANTInya," Lanjut Jisoo dengan penekanan di beberapa kata, "Kalian harus menyelesaikan tugas yang _Saem_ berikan. _Okay_?"

Seketika sorakan gembira tadi berganti dengan desah keluh. Raut wajah bahagia lantas berubah kecewa.

"Yahhh, _Saem,_ tidak usah dikasih tugas segala lah!"

" _Saem,_ kalau tidak ada tugas, aku berjanji untuk berdoa di kuil supaya masalah _Saem_ cepat selesai! Janji _Saem_!"

"Hong _Saem_ yang tampan dan mirip member _boyband_ ~ Tidak usah dikasih tugas ya, _Saem_? Baek- _ie_ janji bakalan belajar lebih rajin sebagai gantinya. _Ne_? _Ne_?" Byun Baekhyun -si ratu _aegyo-_ pun mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya.

Jisoo menelan ludah. Siswanya memang berlebihan. Diberi tugas saja mengeluh seperti ini. Ia tahu kalau SOPA adalah sekolah seni. Tapi, ia pikir pelajaran bahasa Inggris sama pentingnya dengan pelajaran _dance_ dan _vocal_. Seorang artis pun harus bisa berbahasa Inggris agar bisa _go international,_ bukan?

" _Everybody listen to me, please_! _You may_ _n_ _ot protest_!" Seru Jisoo tegas. Seluruh siswa lantas terbungkam.

"Tugas kalian hanya membuat sebuah _narative text_ dengan tema yang ditentukan per-kelompok. Minimal 2000 _words_. Kelompoknya sudah _Saem_ atur. Silahkan lihat di kertas yang _Saem_ berikan pada _leader_ kalian." Jisoo menatap Joonmyeon –ketua kelas bertampang _angelic_ di kelas itu.

" _Remember_! _No plagiarism_! _Make it with your own self_!

 _ **Ding Dong Deng~**_

Tepat setelah Jisoo menyampaikan petuah terakhirnya, bel pulang berbunyi.

" _That's all for this time. See you next time_!" Jisoo lantas beranjak keluar kelas.

Seluruh siswa langsung menghambur ke tempat duduk Joonmyeon untuk melihat pembagian kelompok mereka.

"Hey, geser! Aku tidak bisa lihat!"

"YA! Jangan dorong! Aku juga tidak bisa lihat!"

"Jun! Kita sekelompok! Ku serahkan semuanya padamu ya~"

"Ya Tuhan. Dosa apa aku hingga sekelompok dengan pemalas sepertinya?"

"Woah, Baek. Aku satu kelompok denganmu! Apa kita memang jodoh?"

"Diam kau, Park-"

"DEWI FORTUNA _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH_!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan nyaring Soonyoung, Jihoon menghela napas kasar. Mereka sekelompok. Beruntung bagi Soonyoung karena bisa lebih dekat dengan Jihoon. Sial bagi Jihoon karena rencananya menjauhi _namja_ pirang itu gagal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : I Fell For The Strong You**

 **Cast : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoug, Lee Chan, Wen Junhui, Lee Seokmin, Hong Jisoo –dan akan bertambah sepanjang cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : The cast belong to Pledis Ent. The plot is inspired by a comic whose belong to Koizumi Ren sensei. But, the story absolutely mine.**

 **Warning : Garingkuadrat** , **GS, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR, RnR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoon- _ah_ , kapan kita akan membuat tugas bahasa Inggris itu? Dimana? Di rumahmu? Atau di apartemenku? Tapi, apartemenku berantakan sekali. Jadi, bagaimana kalau di rumah mu saja? _Ne_?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon penuh harap.

Yang ditatap tampak tak peduli. Memilih menyibukkan diri dengan isi loker miliknya. Jihoon terlalu malas menatap Soonyoung yang dari tadi mengikutinya –persis seperti anak ayam dan sang induk. Jangan lupakan celotehan Soonyoung yang memekakkan telinga. Hingga rasanya Jihoon ingin sekali melempar _namja_ itu dari atap sekolah mereka.

"Jihoon- _ah,_ kau mendengar ku?"

"Jihoon-ah..."

"Ji-"

Brak. Jihoon membanting pintu lokernya sedikit keras, "Sudah berapa kali ku katakan. Terserah kau saja, Kwon! Mau di rumahku, apartemenmu, atau di manapun. Cerewet sekali, sih!" Jihoon mendelik jengah.

"Kalau begitu di rumah mu saja! _Eotte_?" Jihoon –yang kini mengikat tali sepatunya- mengangguk sekedarnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum sumrigah, "Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan besok? Lebih cepat tentu lebih baik! Besok kau punya waktu luang, Jihoon- _ah_? Kebetulan aku bisa-"

" _Andwe_. Besok, aku bekerja sampai jam enam. Kita bisa mengerjakan tugas itu besok satu lagi, hari Sabtu. Kalau Sabtu aku tidak bekerja." Jelas Jihoon. Ia memang bekerja sambilan hanya 5 kali seminggu (kecuali hari sabtu dan minggu).

Soonyoung mengangguk semangat, " _Keurae_! Berarti Sabtu saja. Di rumahmu ya? Rumahmu dekat dari sini 'kan? Aku langsung ke rumah mu saja sepulang sekolah _ne_?"

Jihoon mengangguk singkat, " _Arraseo._ " Gumamnya dan berlalu keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Soonyoung beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Eoh, kau sudah mau pergi, Jihoon _-ah_?"

Jihoon berbalik menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan bertanya, "Hum. Memangnya ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan?"

Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung, "Eh, yah... A-aku dengar akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi jambret di dekat komplek rumahmu."

"Lalu?"

"Te-tentunya... aku tidak ingin kau juga menjadi korban. Jadi, aku hanya ingin bilang... be-berhati-hatilah di jalan Jihoon- _ah_..." Ujar Soonyoung dengan senyum hangatnya.

Blush. Pipi putih Jihoon seketika seperti terkena tumpahan _blush on_ merah muda. Ia merasa hangat mendapat perhatian seperti itu dari Soonyoung. Jantungnya pun berdebar tak karuan.

" _A-arraseo._ Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Jihoon berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Soonyoung. Berniat menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan wajahnya yang memerah malu –yang sialnya sempat dilihat Soonyoung. _Astaga_! _Ke_ _napa aku jadi berdebar mendengarnya_?!

Sementara Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Hingga rasanya matanya pun ikut tersenyum. _Ya Tuhan! Jihoon itu imut sekali!_ _Aku bisa diabetes hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja! Kyaaa~_ Untung saja Soonyoung hanya menjerit dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

18.00 KST

Setelah menyelesaikan kerja sambilannya, Jihoon langsung menjemput Chan seperti biasa. Tempat penitipan anak saat itu sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang sedang menunggu jemputan. Telihat dari kejauhan Chan yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan.

"Chan _-ie_!" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya beberapa langkah dari tempat Chan menunggu.

Chan menoleh, "Hoon _-ie noona_..." lirih Chan. Lalu, ia berjalan lesu ke arah Jihoon.

Sepanjang perjalanan Chan diam saja, tak seperti biasanya. Chan adalah anak yang aktif. Ia akan menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di sekolahnya dan bertanya hal-hal yang baru ditemukannya dengan penuh semangat. Tapi, kali ini Chan seperti kehilangan suaranya.

Jihoon menatap Chan yang menunduk dalam. Ia merengut heran. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi pada Chan hingga ia tampak begitu sedih, "Adik _noona_ ini kenapa sedih begitu, hum? Ada masalah ya di sekolah Chan- _ie_?" Dielusnya puncak kepala Chan penuh sayang.

"Hmm... Chan- _ie_ tidak cedih kok. Chan- _ie_ baik-baik caja _noona_." Chan tersenyum lemah.

"Chan- _ie_ tidak perlu berbohong. _Noona_ tahu Chan- _ie_ ada masalah. Cerita saja. Siapa tahu bisa _noona_ bantu." Jihoon tersenyum. Adiknya ini takkan pernah bisa berbohong. Meski Chan menutupi sesuatu, dengan cepat Jihoon akan mengetahuinya dan Chan akan langsung bercerita.

"Cebenalnya tidak ada macalah apa-apa _noona_. Hanya cajaa... _Noona_ janji dulu tidak malah ya?" Chan menatap Jihoon takut-takut.

Jihoon mengangguk. Mana mungkin ia marah disaat adiknya punya masalah. Jihoon bukan tipe kakak yang langsung emosi saat adiknya berbuat salah. Ia akan terlebih dulu mendengar penjelasan sang adik dan memberinya nasihat kemudian.

Chan menghela napas. Memutuskan untuk bercerita, "Tadi di cekolah ada ulangan bahaca Ingglic. Tapi, nilai Chan- _ie_ lendaaah cekali _noona_. Teman-teman yang lain bahkan ada yang dapat celatus. Tapi Chan- _ie_ cuma dapat... uhh... cuma dapat enam puluh." lirih Chan.

Jihoon menghela napas. Jadi, karena ini Chan menjadi begitu lesu. Tangan lentik Jihoon terulur mengusap lembut pipi gembil Chan, "Lalu, _sonsaengnim_ bilang apa pada Chan- _ie_?"

"Kim _C_ _aem_ bilang, Chan- _ie_ haruc lebih mempelhatikan pelajalan bahaca Ingglic. Tapi, Chan- _ie_ memang tidak mengelti yang ditelangkan Kim _C_ _aem_ itu, _noona._ Chan- _ie_ helan deh, buat apa kita belajal bahaca Ingglic? Itu kan bukan bahaca kita." Celoteh Chan dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut lucu. Jihoon terkekeh pelan. Ia juga pernah berpikir begitu saat dirinya seumuran Chan.

"Kemarin, Chan- _ie_ bilang kalau ingin mengajak _eomma_ , _appa_ dan _noona_ pergi ke luar negeri, ke tempat-tempat indah yang diceritakan Samuel 'kan?" Chan mengangguk kecil, "Nah, di sana kita tidak bisa memakai bahasa Korea. Kita harus memakai bahasa Inggris. Karena bahasa Inggris adalah bahasa internasional." Jelas Jihoon.

"Ooh. Jadi begitu." Chan mengangguk paham, "Eh, tapi, bahaca intelnacional itu makcudnya apa, _noona_?" Chan mengedip-ngedip bingung.

"Eh, itu maksudnya..." Jihoon gelagapan. Duh, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Chan? "Maksudnya, bahasa Inggris di pakai orang-orang dari seluruh negara jika ingin berbicara dengan orang dari negara yang berbeda." Jihoon berusaha keras menyederhanakan penjelasannya.

"Eoh, kenapa haluc bahaca Ingglic _noona_? Kenapa tidak bahaca kita caja jadi bahaca intelnacional?"

Jihoon spontan menepuk dahinya. Rasa ingin tahu Chan ini begitu besar, "Kalau Chan- _ie_ besar nanti, Chan akan belajar kok!" Jihoon memilih menjawab begitu.

Mana mungkin Jihoon menjawab; _Karena Inggris adalah negara yang paling sering menjajah dan punya banyak negara jajahan._ Bisa dipastikan Chan akan kembali bertanya; _Menjajah itu makcudnya apa_ noona? Dan pembicaraan itu tak akan ada akhirnya.

Chan merengut kecewa. Selalu begitu. Jika dia banyak bertanya, Jihoon pasti mengelak dengan berkata Chan akan belajar semuanya jika dirinya sudah besar, "Kapan Chan- _ie_ akan besar? Masih cepuluh tahun lagi campai Chan- _ie_ ceumulan Hoon- _ie noona_. Tellalu lama." Chan mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa.

Jihoon menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Chan. Sepertinya bocah itu sudah melupakan perihal nilai ulangannya yang rendah tadi. Jihoon menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Chan tidak sedih lagi.

 **Brukkk!**

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Jihoon dari arah depan.

"Aduh! Hei, perhatikan jalanmu!" Seru Jihoon pada si penabrak.

Orang yang menabrak Jihoon langsung lari. Jihoon tersadar, tas sekolahnya ikut dibawa orang itu! Ia membelalak terkejut. Pencurian! Buru-buru ia mengejar si pencuri, "YAK! KEMBALIKAN TAS KU! KAU PENCURI!" Jerit Jihoon sekeras mungkin.

Orang itu tak menghiraukan Jihoon yang menahan tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu dengan keras. Brukk!

"Aww!" Jihoon meringis sakit karena tenaga si pencuri yang begitu kuat.

Chan membelalak melihat Jihoon yang terduduk di jalan. Ia tak terima melihat _noona_ kesayangannya disakiti. Pencuri itu harus diberi pelajaran!

Chan lantas memeluk kaki si pencuri dengan erat, "Kembalikan tac Hoon- _ie noona, nappeun ahjucci_!" Bentak Chan.

Pencuri itu mendecih kasar, "Awas kau bocah sialan!" Ia menendang Chan hingga Chan terlempar dari kakinya.

"CHAN- _IE_!" Jihoon memekik ngeri membayangkan tubuh mungil itu akan jatuh ke jalan.

Hup. Sekejap sebelum Chan benar-benar jatuh ke jalan, seorang _namja_ menangkap Chan dan memeluknya erat, "Jihoon- _ah_! Mundur!" Seru _namja_ itu. Jihoon mundur sesuai instruksi.

 **BUGH! DUAGH!**

"Arghh!"

Setelah dua tendangan tepat di kepala dan perutnya, si pencuri lari meninggalkan tas Jihoon dengan terpincang-pincang. Sepertinya jurus taekwondo yang digunakan _namja_ penyelamat Jihoon itu mengenai bagian vital si pencuri.

"YAK! Jangan kabur kau! Cih, pengecut!" Desis _namja_ itu.

Ia menurunkan Chan dari pelukannya. Chan langsung berlari memeluk Jihoon yang masih terduduk lemas, "Hoon- _ie noona_!" Jihoon balas memeluk Chan dengan erat. Ia hanya memikirkan keadaan adiknya sekarang

"Jihoon- _ah_ , ini tasmu."

Suara ini... Jihoon kenal. Orang yang telah menyelamatkannya... Jihoon terperangah. _Kwon Soonyoung_? _Padahal di kelas aku selalu dingin padanya_. _Tapi kenapa dia..._

"Perlu bantuanku?" Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jihoon berdiri. Jihoon lantas mengenggam tangan itu. Ia terlalu lemas jika harus berdiri sendiri.

" _Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Soonyoung lembut. Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah." Soonyoung menghela napas lega, "Apartemenku di dekat sini. Saat akan ke swalayan, aku melihatmu kena jambret. Aku pun langsung bertindak. Hah... Ini yang kukhawatirkan. Di komplek ini memang sering terjadi jambret. Aku tidak menyangka Jihoon akan menjadi korban juga." Ujarnya pelan.

Mata Jihoon terasa memanas. Jihoon tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada Soonyoung. _Handphone_ , dompet dan segala isi tas Jihoon akan hilang. Chan pun akan celaka jika Soonyoung tak segera menangkap bocah itu.

"Soonyoung- _ah_... _Neomu gomawo_. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalasmu." Lirih Jihoon dengan tulus. Ia menatap Chan yang berada di pelukannya, "Chan- _ie_ juga, ayo bilang terima kasih pada Soonyoung _hyung_."

Chan langsung membungkuk,"Telimakacih telah menolong Chan- _ie_ dan Hoon- _ie noona_! _Hyung_ benal-benal baik cekali. Chan- _ie_ akan celalu mengingat kebaikan _hyung_!" Soonyoung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Chan.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan. Ini bukan apa-apa. Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku ikhlas kok!" Ucap Soonyoung tulus, "Hum, apa perlu kalian ku antar sampai rumah?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Soonyoung lagi, " _Dwassseo_. Kami bisa pulang sendiri. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

Soonyoung menganggguk paham, " _Keurae._ Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya? Kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan. Sampai be-"

 **Kruyuuk~**

Soonyoung menelan kasar ludahnya. _Astaga_! _Kenapa perutku harus berbunyi disaat seperti ini_? _Buat malu aku saja_! Soonyoung merutuk dalam hati.

Soonyoung berdeham canggung, "Ehm, sampai bertemu besok Jihoon- _ah_! Dah Chan- _ie_!" Jihoon mengangguk canggung. Soonyoung berbalik. Ia sudah akan melangkah ketika kakinya terasa amat berat, "Eoh?"

Ternyata Chan sedang memeluk kaki Soonyoung, " _Hyung_ pacti cedang lapal! _Hyung_ mampil ke lumah Chan- _ie_ caja dulu! Hoon- _ie noona_ itu hebat memacak lo!"

"Eh, ta-tapi, aku tidak enak sama Jihoon." Ujar Soonyoung canggung.

"Tidak apa kok! Anggap caja balacan cudah mengusil _nappeun ahjucci_." Chan menoleh menatap Jihoon, "Boleh 'kan, _noona_?

"Eh? Bo-boleh kok." Jihoon gelagapan. Kelakuan Chan sungguh tak di duga.

"Beneran boleh nih?" Chan mengangguk semangat, "Ya sudah, deh!" Soonyoung pun setuju.

"Yeee!" Chan melonjak senang.

Jihoon menatap keduanya bingung. _Kenapa jadi seperti ini_?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan rakyat _neverland_ pun hidup bahagia tanpa gangguan dari bajak laut jahat itu lagi. Mereka hidup bahagia selamanya." Soonyoung menutup buku ketiga yang telah dibacakannya untuk Chan –yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Holeee! Cemua belakhil bahagia!" Chan bertepuk tangan. Turut gembira pada _ending_ cerita itu.

Soonyoung meregangkan lengannya yang pegal, "Setelah ini Chan- _ie_ ingin main apa lagi?"

"Mau main pecawat telbang!" Seru Chan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Oke!" Soonyoung segera mengambil posisi berbaring, "Silahkan naik penumpang yang terhormat! Pesawat akan segera berangkat!" Chan segera naik ke atas kedua telapak kaki Soonyoung.

"Ngeeeng. Syuuut." Soonyoung menggerakkan kakinya seperti pesawat sungguhan yang sedang melakukan manuver di udara.

Chan berkali-kali tergelak puas. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain-main seperti ini. Jihoon terlalu sibuk mengurus rumah, jadi ia tak bisa menyediakan waktu bermain bersama Chan. Tapi kini, Soonyoung berhasil menghidupkan kembali suasana ceria di rumah ini dengan gelak tawa Chan.

Jihoon –yang sedang memasak di dapur- tersenyum puas. Ia benar-benar tertolong dengan kedatangan Soonyoung. Selain karena ia bisa melihat Chan yang sudah lama tak seceria ini, Jihoon juga bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan lancar. Biasanya, Chan akan merengek meminta ditemani main. Tapi, kini ada Soonyoung yang menemaninya.

"Makan siang sudah siap!" Jihoon membawa nampan ke ruang tengah tempat Soonyoung dan Chan bermain. Jihoon sudah selesai memasak. Menunya sup miso dengan dadar gulung. Memang terlihat sederhana, tapi soal rasa jangan ditanya.

"Wah, cepeltinya/sepertinya enak!" Seru Chan dan Soonyoung serempak.

Jihoon menata mangkuk sumpit dan sendok di atas meja. "Silahkan dimakan. _Mian_ , aku hanya bisa buat ini Soonyoung- _ah_." Gumam Jihoon pelan.

Soonyoung menggeleng, " _Gwenchana_! Aku malah lebih suka masakan rumahan seperti ini. Aku sudah lama tidak makan ini soalnya!" Ia tersenyum hangat.

"Kenapa tidak minta _eomma_ -mu membuatkannya? Pasti lebih enak."

Soonyoung menelan kasar ludahnya, "Yah... Aku pun berharap begitu. Tapi mana mungkin. Hah, merawatku saja tak sempat. Apalagi memasak untukku..." Gumam Soonyoung pelan.

"Eh, _wae_?"

"Yah, orang tuaku itu terlalu sibuk mencari uang sampai lupa bahwa mereka masih punya seorang anak. Hah." Soonyoung tersenyum pahit, "Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Nanti masakannya jadi tidak enak lagi." Soonyoung tertawa miris.

"Hum. _Arra_." Jihoon tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa iba. Sama sekali tak disangka dibalik sifat kekanakannya, Soonyoung menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Yah, penyakit anak orang kaya kebanyakan, bergelimang harta tapi terabaikan.

Chan bersuara memecah lamunan Jihoon, "Chan- _ie_ makan dicuapi Young- _ie hyung_ ya?" Pintanya dengan mata berbinar.

Jihoon mengerutkan alisnya heran, "Chan- _ie_ 'kan bisa makan sendiri? Soonyoung _hyung_ juga mau makan. Jangan manja." Tegas Jihoon. Chan mengerucutkan bibirnya –merajuk.

"Aku tidak masalah Chan minta disuapi kok. Dengan begitu ia akan makan lebih banyak dan tumbuh lebih cepat 'kan? Lagipula, pasti sudah lama ia tidak disuapi 'kan?" Soonyoung menatap teduh Jihoon.

Jihoon tertegun. Soonyoung benar. Kapan terakhir kali Chan disuapi? Bahkan Jihoon tidak ingat lagi. Padahal, untuk anak seusianya wajar jika Chan sesekali ingin dimanja. Jihoon terlalu sibuk hingga tak menyadari hal itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ternyata, seorang Kwon Soonyoung pun memiliki sisi dewasa yang bisa memberi Jihoon sebuah pelajaran.

" _Keurae_. Terserah Chan- _ie_ saja deh!" Jihoon mengacak pelan surai hitam Chan.

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Ayo, Chan- _ie hyung_ suapi! Tapi makannya harus banyak, ya! Chan- _ie_ ingin cepat besar 'kan?"

Chan mengangguk cepat lantas duduk di sebelah Soonyoung, "Celamat makan!" Seru Chan semangat.

Soonyoung benar lagi. Chan makan lebih banyak saat disuapi. Berkali-kali Chan minta tambah. Hingga Jihoon terpaksa melarangnya saat minta tambah untuk keempat kalinya. Soonyoung sampai tertawa terbahak melihat Chan yang makan begitu lahap

Selesai makan, Jihoon beranjak membawa peralatan makan ke dapur untuk dicuci. Tapi Soonyoung menahan tangannya, "Ehm, biar aku saja yang cuci, Jihoon- _ah_. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu. Masa aku duduk saja sementara kau bekerja."

"Eh? _Dwasseo_ Soonyoung- _ah._ " Jihoon menggeleng cepat, "Kau ini 'kan tamu. Masa tamu mencuci piring. Lagipula, Chan tidak akan mau lepas darimu." Jihoon menunjuk Chan dengan dagunya. Anak itu sedang bergelayut di kaki Soonyoung.

Soonyoung lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu, "Chan- _ie_ , _hyung_ mau cuci piring dulu, ya. Chan- _ie_ duduk saja di ruang tengah. Nanti kita main lagi. _Ne_?"

Chan mengangguk, " _Ne, hyung_!" Ia berlari ke ruang tengah dan duduk disana.

Jihoon terperangah melihat betapa patuhnya Chan pada Soonyoung. _Padahal mereka baru bertemu. Tapi sudah sangat lengket begitu._ Batin Jihoon heran.

"Nah, sini biar ku bawa." Nampan secepat kilat berpindah ke tangan Soonyoung. Ia lalu berlalu ke dapur.

"Jihoon tunggu saja disana bersama Chan! Tidak usah bantu aku. Aku bisa sendiri kok!" Serunya yang disusul bunyi berisik piring yang ditumpukkan.

Jihoon mendengus pelan, "Dia itu tetap saja cerewet."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

20.30 KST

"Sepertinya sudah larut malam. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Gumam Soonyoung –yang sedang menggambar bersama Chan- menatap jam yang terpajang di dinding.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, " _Maja_. Besok kita akan pergi sekolah, harus bangun pagi."

Soonyoung mengangguk membenarkan, "Chan- _ie, hyung_ pulang dulu ya!" Ucap Soonyoung pada Chan yang sedang serius mewarnai di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Tapi, becok Young- _ie hyung_ kecini lagi ya?" Chan tampak enggan melepas Soonyoung pergi.

"Bukan besok. Tapi besok satu lagi, hari Sabtu. _Hyung_ akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Jihoon _noona_ disini. Chan tunggu saja, _ne_!" Chan tersenyum sumrigah.

"Nah, sekarang Chan- _ie_ masuk kamar dan tidurlah. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Besok Chan- _ie_ harus pergi ke sekolah 'kan?"

" _Ne hyung_!" Chan membereskan perlatan mewarnainya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Young- _ie hyung, annyeong_!" Chan melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Dia sungguh menggemaskan." Gumam Soonyoung pelan. Ia beranjak ke pintu depan dan memasang sepatunya disana.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya dengan raut wajah cemas, "Ini sudah malam, Soonyoung- _ah_. Apa menurutmu jambret itu tidak akan beraksi kembali?"

"Setelah mendapat dua tendangan mautku, menurutmu dia masih berani menghadapiku?" Soonyoung terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Jihoon- _ah._ Yang perlu kau perhatikan hanyalah jangan lupa mengunci semua jendela dan pintu rumahmu. Selain jambret, mungkin saja juga ada pencuri yang berani masuk ke rumah." Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

" _Gomawo_. Atas pertolongan mu tadi. Dan karena telah menemani Chan bermain hingga larut malam begini." Lirih Jihoon tulus.

" _Gwenchana_. Aku menikmati waktuku bersama Chan kok. Dan terimakasih juga untuk makan malamnya. Masakanmu sunggu enak, Jihoon- _ah_. Aku kenyang sekali." Ucap Soonyoung seraya tersenyum, "Nah, aku pulang dulu, ya!"

"Ya."

Soonyoung melangkah menjauh. Beberapa langkah setelah itu Soonyoung berbalik dan melambai pada Jihoon, " _Annyeong_ , Jihoon- _ah_! Sampai bertemu besok!" Ia berseru sambil menampilkan senyum khasnya.

Tanpa sadar Jihoon pun tersenyum manis. Ia turut melambai pelan.

.

 _Soonyoung itu memang cerewet dan kekanakan. Tapi dia ternyata... orang yang lembut dan juga hangat. Aku jadi berdebar-debar... saat bersama... Soonyoung?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 _ **Hi Readers! I comeback with the next chapter! Do you enjoy it? I hope yes.**_

 **(1) Chapter ini udh panjang. Apa membosankan? Ff ini mainstream sekali ya? Maaf klo membosankan :'D**

 **(2) Aku itu ngga bisa buat ending yg elit/? Chapter kmren aja endingnya udh tukar berkali2 tpi akhirnya kek gtu juga xD Klo ending chapter skrg gmn? Lmayan ngga? :v**

 **(4) Ff ini bnyak sekali kekurangannya, jadi mohon kirim kritik n saran kalian semua di kolom review ya! ^_^**

 **(5) Terima kasih buat semua yang baca, review, fav, follow, atau sekedar lewat saja. Review kalian itu penyemangat hidupku! :')**

 _ **Thanks To**_ **:**

 **Healinglove** (review lu dua. gua terhura :'D _)_ , **Ulia** (udh ku apdet nih temz:v), **Kwon Summer** (Mksh reviewnya, kak! :D Btw, kupilih Yerim n Seulgi krn nama mrka bgus mnurtku /ngganyambung/ xD), **GameSMI, shinntn, zarrzr, mrs. jeonwoo, eunhaezha, ujisoonochihoon, Hwimang.**


End file.
